Masz farta Anastazjo! (TPNWH10)
Chris: 'Ostatnio w programie. Chef Hutchet wziął na siebie funkcję prowadzącego, drużyny zostały poddane najcięższej w swoim życiu próbie siły fizycznej. W sojuszu Fiony doszło do rozłamu, a że drużyna przegrała, stracili jednego uczestnika, padło na Stellę! Kto będzie następny? Czy Orły wyjdą z dołka? Zobaczycie w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Domek Orłów, pokój dziewczyn '''Fiona: Szuka czegoś w swojej torbie ''gdzie ja to mam? '''Julia: '''Czego szukasz? '''Fiona: 'Wyciąga z torby grubą, srebrną taśmę ''Aha! '''Julia: '''I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? '''Fiona: 'Przykleja taśmę do podłogi, dzieląc pokój na pół ''To jest granica między moją, a twoją częścią pokoju, i nie waż się jej przekroczyć... '(PZ)Julia: Fiona zrobiła się... ostra... chociaż, zrobiłam coś wręcz wstrętnego, należy mi się... '(PZ)Fiona: '''Szczerze? Mam nadzieję, że przegramy to zadanie i wywalimy Julię jak najszybciej! '''Julia: '''Ja... przepraszam... '''Fiona: '''Myślisz, że po tym co zrobiłaś, zwykłe przepraszam wystarczy!? Wiesz co? Nie chce mi się ciebie oglądać! ''Wychodzi Stołówka '''Tom: ''Podchodzi do Lillie i Willow z dwoma talerzami Która ma ochotę na dobre mięsko? '''Willow: '''Jestem weganką, nie jem mięsa '''Lillie: '''A ja jem tylko mięso, które wiem, że jest przebadane '''Tom: '''Wasza strata! ''Zjada wszystko (PZ)Lillie: '''Tom mnie trochę obrzydza, wydaje mi się, że jakby podłożyć mu na talerzu cokolwiek, to i tak by to zjadł '''Peter: '''Może, przedyskutujemy strategię? '''Joshua: '''Po co? Mamy taką przewagę na Orłami, że szanse na zwycięstwo są bardzo duże! '''Dahlia: '''Dokładnie według moich kalkulacji, szanse na wygraną wynoszą około 72%! '''Anastazja: '''No i haroszo! '''Chris: ''Wchodzi na stołówkę Witajcie uczestnicy! Gotowi na kolejne wyzwanie? '''Emily: '''Nie ma naszych rywali... '''Chris: '''Niech ktoś po nich idzie! Może Willow! '''Willow: '''Em, no dobra... ''Wychodzi Przed domkiem Orłów Fiona: ''Siedzi na schodach'' Willow: 'Um, hej? '''Fiona: '''O! Willow, cześć? Czuję się niezręcznie, no wiesz, wywaliliśmy cię i w ogóle '''Willow: '''Nic się nie stało, rozumiem, ale teraz musimy iść! Wołaj wszystkich i na stołówkę! ''Kilkanaście minut później przed stołówką '''Chris: '''No gdzi oni są!? '''Willow: ''Dociera wraz z Orłami Jesteśmy! '''Chris: '''Dobra przyszedł czas na dziesiąte już wyzwanie Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Hursa! Chodźcie za mną na północną część wyspy! ''Wszyscy uczestnicy idą wraz z Chrisem na północ (PZ)Ben: 'To już dziesiąty odcinek, nas w drużynie zostało sześcioro, oczywiście nie cieszę się, że naszej drużynie się nie powodzi, ale przetrwałem już sześć eliminacji! Nawet tą, której tak bardzo się bałem! Może uda mi się wejść do połączenia drużyn! '''Fiona: '''Musimy wygrać to zadanie '''Matthew: '''Uwierz mi, nie musimy '''Fiona: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Matthew: '''Jak przegramy, będziemy mogli wyeliminować Julię '(PZ)Matthew: 'Albo ciebie Fiona! Chociaż planowałem najpierw Simona, chociaż co za różnica? Przewiduję, że do połączenia drużyn wejdzie dwanaście osób, idealnie dziesięć Żmij i dwoje z nas, najlepiej żebym był to ja i Ben, Ben dlatego, że będzie raczej niegroźny, na razie jednak powinienem skupić się na eliminacji Julii! '''Fiona: '''W sumie, plan dobry, ale Żmije są w dziesiątkę, a my tylko w szóstkę, eliminacja nie wchodzi w grę! Nawet eliminacja Julii... '''Anastazja: '''Zaraz, góra jest na północy, czyli dzisiaj sztoś z górami? '''Chris: '''Nie, idziemy bardziej na północ niż Mt.Chri-Hursa '''Joshua: '''Mt,Chri-Hursa? Prostackie i kreatywne za razem! '''Dahlia: '''Góra nie jest przypadkiem na samym północnym krańcu? '''Chris: '''Nie! Jest jeszcze coś za nią! '''Simon: '''W drugim wyzwaniu nic tam nie widzieliśmy! '''Chris: '''To było wieki temu! ''Kilkadziesiąt minut później, północny kraniec wyspy 'Lillie: '''Trochę tutaj zimno... '''Anastazja: '''Jeśli dumajesz że to zimno, to żeś na Syberii nie była! '''Chris: '''Dzięki morskiej bryzie, i faktu że góra ją tu zatrzymuje, północny kraniec wyspy jest znacznie chłodniejszy od reszty wyspy '''Jon: '''Dobra! Ale co z wyzwaniem! '''Chris: '''Tak, wyzwanie! Widzicie tamtą jaskinię? Musicie tam wejść i wydobyć z niej wasze emblematy drużynowe! Jako ciekawostkę dodam, że jaskinia, a raczej sieć jaskiń, przebiega pod całą Hursą! '''Peter: '''Cudownie... '''Chris: '''Oczywiście przegrani tracą dzisiaj uczestnika! Start! ''Drużyny wbiegają do jaskini Szybujące Orły 'Fiona: '''Dobra, gdzie idziemy? Tu jest chyba sześć możliwych dróg! '''Simon: '`Chodźmy tym! Pokazuje trzeci od lewej tunel 'Theo: '''Czemu akurat ten? '''Simon: '''Jest najszerszy i ma najmniej skał odstających z sufitu! '''Ben: '''Zgadzam się z Simonem, inne tunele są niebezpieczne! '''Matthew: '''No to idziemy ''Orły wchodzą do tunelu Kąsające Żmije '''Dahlia: '''Dobra, musimy podjąć decyzję gdzie iść! '''Jon: '''Dla mnie tunel trzeci wydaje się być najlepszą opcją! '''Emily: '''Zaraz... gdzie jest Anastazja? '''Anastazja: ''Idzie sobie korytarzem szóstym, nucąc melodię'' (PZ)Anastazja: 'Ja żem kak katka, idiem własnymi ścieżkami! '''Alice: '''AAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ''Nagle z jaskini zaczynają spadać głazy, Żmije w popłochu wbiegają do tunelu pierwszego i czwartego Tunel pierwszy 'Peter: '''Wszyscy są? '''Lillie: '''Ja jestem! '''Emily: '''Ja i wieśniaki też! '''Alice: '''Hej! '''Emily: '''Laska! Po co żeś się tak darła! Nie dość, że nie mamy Anastazji, to jeszcze straciliśmy Dahlię, Jona, Willow i Joshuę! '''Tom: '''Nie kłóćmy się tylko chodźmy do przodu i szukajmy tego emblematu! ''Tunel czwarty '''Willow: '''Zgubiliśmy resztę drużyny... co teraz? '''Joshua: '''Idziemy do przodu i mamy nadzieje, że ich znajdziemy '''Willow: '''No dobra... '''Dahlia: '''Gdybyśmy chociaż mieli latarki... '''Jon: '''Boisz się? '''Dahlia: '''Trochę... '''Jon: '''Nic ci nie bedzie, ja cię ochronię! '''Dahlia: ''Rumieni się'' Tunel trzeci Simon: 'Na razie idzie nam bezproblemowo! Jesteśmy chyba nawet na prowadzeniu! '''Theo: '''Nadal jednak nie wiemy, gdzie jest nasz emblemat... '''Matthew: '''Cierpliwości, na pewno go znajdziemy '(PZ)Matthew: 'Analizując, mój plan na przeciągnięcie eliminacji Julii, a najpierw wywalić Simona lub Fionę, może się nie udać, dziwię się jakim cudem nie domyślili się po eliminacji Stelli, że coś jest nie tak... W każdem razie, myślę, że to czas, że Żmije trochę poprzegrywają! ''Tunel czwarty 'Dahlia: '''Jon? '''Jon: '''Tak? '''Dahlia: '''Jak myślisz, przez kogo przegraliśmy pierwsze wyzwanie? To, po którym odpadła Rebecca '''Jon: '''Czy to ważne? '''Dahlia: '''Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, wątpię w złe intencje Rebecci, a kora pękła tak jakby ktoś ją przeciął! Początkowo podejrzewałam ciebie lub Joshuę, ale to był błąd '''Jon: '''Ja też nie wiem, ale pomogę ci się tego dowiedzieć! '(PZ)Jon: 'To był na pewno ktoś z przeciwnej drużyny, podejrzewam Simona, ale na miejscu Dahlia zostawiłbym to, to stare dzieje! To już dziesiąty odcinek i finałowa szesnastka! ''Tunel pierwszy 'Tom: '''Długo już idziemy, zjadłbym coś! '''Peter: '''Zjadłeś na śniadanie porcję dla trzech osób i jesteś głodny '(PZ)Tom: '''To czego się bałem! Odbiło mi na punkcie jedzenia! '''Lillie: '''Patrzcie! Źródełko! ''Podchodzi i nabiera wodę na dłonie ''Zaraz... to dziwnie pachnie... '''Alice: '''Bo to nie woda, tylko siuśki nietoperzy '''Lillie: ''Zaczyna krzyczeć, machać rękoma i biec'' Peter: 'Lillie! Gdzie ty biegniesz!? ''Tunel trzeci 'Ben: '''Trochę się zmęczyłem! '''Simon: '''Nie marudź! Musimy zdobyć ten emblemat jeżeli chcesz zostać w grze! ''Nagle słychać krzyki, jest to Lillie '''Lillie: ''Wpada na Fionę i obie spadają na niższy poziom jaskini'' SO: 'Fiona! ''Dół jaskini 'Fiona: '''Ała, co do cholery!? '''Lillie: '''Woda, woda, gdzie jest woda!? ''Dostrzega kałużę ''Ta nie śmierdzi ''Wkłada ręce '' '''Fiona: '''Powiesz mi co ci odbiło!? '''Lillie: '''Wybacz, ale nietoperze siuśki i... '''Fiona: '''Dobra... musimy się teraz stąd jakoś wydostać! ''Tunel szósty '''Anastazja: ''Idzie przez tunel i nagle znajduje pomieszczenie, na środku którego znajduje się wysoki kamień ,na szczycie którego znajduje się wielki fioletowy klejnot Ło! '(PZ)Anastazja: Hto maje kamyk? Anastazja maje! Hto maje mnogo groszu? Anastazja maje! '''Anastazja: ''Próbuje wyciągnąć klejnot z kamienia No dewaj! Kamnje! ''Wyciąga go ''DA! ''Pomieszczenie nagle zaczyna się zawalać Anastazja: ''Wbiega do tunelu'' Tunel czwarty Jon, Joshua, Dahlia i Willow docierają do ściany, w której są trzy okrągłe otwory Joshua: 'Co teraz? '''Willow: '''To jakieś zjeżdżalnie ''Pomieszczenie z monitorami 'Chris: '''O! Chyba znaleźli pozostałość podziemnego parku rozrywki, który tu kiedyś był! ''Tunel czwarty 'Willow: '''Dobra, ja zjadę pierwsza, tą środkową zjeżdżalnią! ''Zjeżdża ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Joshua: '''Ok! biorę tą po prawej! '''Jon: '''Czyli dla nas ta po lewej? '''Dahlia: '''Na to wygląda! ''Wszyscy troje zjeżdżają Tunel trzeci 'Simon: '''Powinniśmy pomóc Fionie! '''Julia: '''A wyzwanie? '''Ben: '''Lillie też tam jest! A Chris nie zaliczy im wyzwania bez wszystkich na mecie! '''Simon: '''Czyli mamy czas, to dobrze! ''Dół jaskini 'Lillie: '''Jak my stąd wyjdziemy! Zgieniemy tu! Zgieniemy! '''Fiona: '''Lillie! Weź się w garść! Nie zginiesz! '''Lillie: '''I tak się boję ''Opiera się o kamień, który zaczyna się przesuwać 'Fiona: '''Co jest? ''Nagle otwiera się kawałek ściany '''Lillie: '''To jakaś skrytka! Co jest w środku!? '''Fiona: ''Sprawdza To nasz emblemat drużynowy! ''Wyciąga go ''SIMON! SIMON! ''Tunel czwarty Simon: 'Ej! Słyszycie to? FIONA! '''Fiona: '''SIMON? Słyszysz mnie? '''Simon: '''Tak! '''Fiona: '''Mam emblemat! Wyciągnijcie mnie jakoś! '''Simon: '''Ale jak!? '''Fiona: '''Zróbcie żywy łańcuch! '''Simon: '''Dobra! '''SO: '''Tworzą żywy łańcuch, sięgający dna '''Fiona: '''Uff... dzięki ''łapie się Bena (który był na samym dole łańcucha) ''Jak chcesz Lillie, łap się za moje nogi '''Lillie: '''Dziękuję ''Łapie Fionę za nogi '''Theo: ''Wciąga wszystkich na górę'' Matthew: 'Dobra! Teraz na metę! '''Julia: '''Tylko, wejście zasypało... ''Podziemne jezioro '''Willow: ''Wypada z dziury w ścianie, za nią polecieli Joshua, Jon i Dahlia'' Joshua: '''Co teraz? '''Willow: '''Nie wiem... '''Jon: ''Nurkuje na kilka sekund Hej! Coś jest na dnie! ''Nurkuje z powrotem Joshua: '''Ciekawe co tam zobaczył... '''Jon: ''Wraca z emblematem drużyny Żmij MAM GO! '''Willow: '''Tak! Jon, jesteś super! '(PZ)Jon: Zwykle dziewczyny mówią "Co za cham" albo "Co go bijesz sku****ynie", a Wilcia była pierwsza, która tak do mnie powiedziała 'Chris: '''Dobra, wtrącimy tutaj mój mały komentarz, obie drużyny znalazły emblematy, ale jedna z nich jest w małej rozsypce, na razie to Orły mają największe szanse na wygraną! Ale jeszcze może się to zmienić! ''Koniec tunelu pierwszego 'Peter: '''Co to koniec? '''Alice: '''Poczekaj chwileczkę... ''Uderza kamień nad nimi, który leci w górę umożliwiając im wyjście 'Emily: '''Wróciliśmy! '''Tom: '''Bez emblematu! '''Alice: '''Wracamy! ''Tunel trzeci 'Simon: '''Gdzie jest ten koniec? '''Matthew: '''Chyba się zgubiliśmy! '''Julia: '''Nie możemy się też wrócić! '''Theo: '''Mam pomysł! ''Bierze głaz i na nim staje '''Lillie: '''Co ty robisz? '''Theo: ''Dotyka sklepienia jaskini To gleba! ''Zaczyna ją przekopywać i wychodzi na powierzchnię ''BINGO! '''SO (i Lillie): 'Wychodzą na powierzchnie '' '''Matthew: '''Dobra, gdzie Chris!? ''Nagle nadlatuje helikopter z Chrisem w środku 'Chris: '''Orły! Gratuluję! Wygrywacie wyzwanie! Czekajcie na mnie przed domkami! Stażyści powyciągają Żmije z tych jaskiń! '(PZ)Ben: 'Tak! Tak! Tak! Moje szanse na wejście do połączenia drużyn rosną! ''Godzinę później przed domkami 'Chris: '''To zadanie było ekstra! Orły pokazaliście dzisiaj idealną pracę w zespole, pomimo, wypadku. Zaś wy Żmije, pokazaliście, jak nie pracować zespołowo! '''Dahlia: '''No właśnie, Anastazjo... '''Anastazja: '''No i szto? '''Chris: '''Zanim Żmije udadzą się na głosowanie, Anastazjo, pokaż mi proszę swoje znalezisko '''Anastazja: '''Ja nie znaju o sztym ty haworysz... '''Chris: '''Daj mi to... '''Anastazja: '''No dobra! ''Daje mu klejnot '(PZ)Joshua: '''To po to nas zostawiła? Po klejnot wart kilka tysięcy? Dziewczyno ty tu walczysz o milion! '''Chef: '''Chris? Czy to...? '''Chris: '''To AmeChrisTyst! '''Anastazja: '''Ame szto? '''Chris: '''AmeChrisTyst! Taka nowa figurka niezwyciężoności, tylko, że znacznie silniejsza! '''Fiona: '''Czemu nam o tym nie powiedziałeś!? '''Chris: '''Upsik! Dobra, Anastazjo, ze względu, że znalazłaś to cudeńko, dostajesz trzy przywileje! Po pierwsze, twoja drużyna wygrywa to wyzwanie! '''KŻ: '''Tak! '''Simon: '''To nie fair! '''Chris: '''Po drugie, masz immunitet, aż do połączenia drużyn! '''Anastazja: 'Łoooo! Ale harasznie! 'Ben: '''To jeszcze bardziej niesprawiedliwe! '''Chris: '''I po trzecie, to ty wybierzesz wyeliminowanego uczestnika! '''Wszyscy: '''OOO! ''Ceremonia elimnacji 'Anastazja: '''Priwitania wsiechne Orły! Dzisiaj, ja zadecyduje, hto idi na chatu! '''Ben: '''Boję się '''Anastazja: '''Ja tu maje piat, pianek, pierwa idi do... Fiony! '''Fiona: '''O... em... spasiba? '''Anastazja: '''Pażałsta :D, wtórnyj je... Simon! '''Simon: '''Tak! '''Anastazja: '''Teraz... Matthew! '''Matthew: '''Super! '''Anastazja: '''Zostali Theo, Ben i Julia, na hatu ne idi dziś... . . . . . Julia! '''Julia: 'Łoł! Nie spodziewałam się! '''Anastazja: '''Do swidania... . . . . . . . . . . Theo! Ben zostaje! '''SO: '''CO!? '''Theo: '''Ale czemu ja!? '''Anastazja: '''Jesteś silny i groźny, Orły bez ciebie idią na dno! Do kuli! '''Chris: '''W zasadzie, to ja mogę to zrobić i to ja zepchnę Theo w kuli ze zjeżdżali! '''Anastazja: '''On już to zdzielał! '''Chris: '''O, faktycznie! No cóż, została już piętnastka! Kto następny odpadnie? Zobaczycie oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa